Sending notifications to uses requires large quantities of data storage and large amounts of processing capacity. When an entity sends targeted notifications to users, there is a greater likelihood that the users actually take an action associated with the notification, and it reduces the amount of data storage and processing capacity required when compared to non-targeted notification. By sending notifications to a subset of users from a plurality of users (excluding other users), an entity reduce the data and storage and processing capacity without affecting the actions taken on such notifications. Therefore, there is a need for a system to more accurately and efficiently provide notifications.